


Don't Sulk, Guerin

by notsodarling



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Michael and Maria banter about Texas, Alex, and high school.





	Don't Sulk, Guerin

Another town event.

Michael kept allowing himself to get roped into these things, but this time, he knew he wouldn't even be able to run into Alex. Nope. He and Kyle-freaking-Valenti were dealing with some fallout from the attempt to suss out the potential fourth alien that may be lurking around Roswell, and Michael couldn't help but mope a bit.

Being at the reopening of the UFO emporium wasn't helping his mood either, but he'd promised Isobel, and having just gotten her back out of the pod, and healed - Michael couldn't say no when she asked him to attend.

 “Guerin, why are _you_ sulking, of all people?”

Maria DeLuca dropped into the chair next to him, all smiles, but Michael didn't feel in the mood to banter. She eyed the drink in front of him, like she was trying to work out why he was here at all.

“I don't _sulk_ , DeLuca.”

“Have you let your face in on that?”

Michael sighed, wondering how long he would have to stay to make Isobel happy. But being in the emporium, so soon after he and Alex had… reconciled? Talked? Reconnected? Michael didn't know what to call it, really. But being in the UFO emporium brought back those memories again - of that first kiss between them so long ago. Of how nervous he'd been that day, listening to Max go on and on about Liz before making the decision to take one of those _moments_ and seize it for himself.

“Just memories.”

“From here? This place?” Maria waved her hand around, confused. Because she was right, it was a chinzy tourist attraction that the locals tended to avoid. Even the new renovations couldn’t make it less tacky to people who’d been around it their entire lives.

Michael shrugged, not looking up from the beer bottle in his hands, his thoughts still on Alex.

“More the person than the place.”

“Guerin, when have you ever-” Maria paused, and narrowed her eyes at him. Seemingly out of nowhere, she smacked him upside the head, sending Michael reeling. When he glanced over at her, there was a certain fury in her eyes, as if she'd worked out some puzzle she hadn't had all the pieces for. And Michael wondered then if Alex had really never told anyone - even his best friends, because he knew that's what Maria was, or at least had been in high school. “I'm gonna kill him.”

“I'd really rather you not,” Michael replied, unable to help himself.

“I cannot believe you!”

Michael did not plan on having this particular conversation, but apparently it was gonna happen anyway, only shrugging in response.

“I could just follow up on that previous threat to remove appendages.” Maria took a swig from Michael's beer, but didn't return it to him. “But - Texas?”

“I thought you said to never mention that again,” Michael replied, smirking, remembering Maria’s words that morning in the desert.

“Don’t test me, Guerin.”

“We, uh, he'd already ended it. It wasn't like-” Michael cut himself off, thinking to that conversation he'd had with Alex in the junkyard, the hurt he'd had to witness in Alex's eyes that day at seeing Maria's necklace. “He knows. It's - we're working on some things. He's not mad at you.”

“He’s still getting an earful when I see him,” Maria insisted. “Because what happened in Texas wouldn’t have happened _at all_ if someone had told me the complete truth from the start!”

Michael frowned. “Truth? What are you talking about, DeLuca?”

“This stupid museum,” Maria laughed, finishing off Michael’s beer, and slamming the bottle back on the table. “He told me once, some mystery guy kissed him here. Back in high school. Had that same stupid look on his face one night at the bar a couple months back, and _still_ wouldn’t tell me the who.”

Michael wondered if those nights they’d spent together, if the _old friends_ Alex had mentioned was actually just Maria. He hadn’t put too much thought into it at the time, mostly because it was Alex, and he had been standing there in front of him, and he wasn’t walking away, and Michael knows that he will always take whatever Alex is willing to give. No matter how much it hurts when he eventually walked away.

“Said he’d stay in Roswell if only the guy never stopped kissing him,” Maria continued, rolling her eyes. “I cannot believe _you_ could have kept Alex in Roswell. Of all the people.”

Michael shakes his head, because he knows that’s not true. “He said that?”

“Guerin, do I look like I’m making this up?” Maria glanced around, and Michael wished he had another drink. Or that he could just leave already. “What happened?”

Michael glares at her. He is not here for any time of soul-baring conversation tonight. And he’s certainly not offering up details about his relationship with Alex if Alex hasn’t even talked to Maria yet.

“Maybe you should talk to him instead.”

Maria returns his glare, and stands up, finally done with trying to pry answers out of him at least. Maybe now, Michael thinks, he can finally get out of here.

“You break his heart, I’ll keep that promise about removing appendages.” With a wink and smile, Maria turns around and heads toward Liz, who’s just arrived, and looking around for familiar faces. Michael shakes his head and knows that even if he never has any intention of breaking Alex’s heart, he knows Maria would make good on that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of 1x09 made me so happy. But I still wanted to write something following up where Michael and Maria talk about Alex - especially after how they interacted in their scenes together in 1x09 (all of which I LOVED).
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr where I basically just yell about how much Malex has taken over my life.](http://jumbled-nonsense.tumblr.com/)


End file.
